


One More

by ficteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, general nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficteer/pseuds/ficteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time he thinks about having sex with Hinata, and he knows it won’t be the last, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really one for sports anime......... I said before Haikyuu

It’s not  _entirely_  his fault, Kageyama thinks, pressing the volleyball tightly between his sweating palms. After all, Hinata’s the one swaying his ass back and forth at the net while he waits for the play to start. Kageyama can’t see his face, but he knows exactly what he’d see if he could: flushed cheeks, bright eyes, trails of sweat tracing lines between his freckles, and the kind of excited flash of teeth that would blind a man. Even from where he was standing at the rear line, Kageyama could see the way that ginger hair was plastered to the back of Hinata’s neck, though he could feel his own nape curling his wet hair as well. Hinata wasn’t the only idiot to take a practice game too far, after all.

The words “Nice spike!” tear his attention away from Hinata’s bouncing rear end and back into the game. He tosses the ball up and savors the sharp pain as the ball soars over the net with pinpoint precision, dashing up to take his place closer to the net when that damn libero foils him yet again. It’s match point for Karasuno, and his eyes watch the ball with the bird-like precision of a crow. 

It’s when a chance ball flies over his head that his heart catches in his throat. The soft sound of Daichi’s flawless receive, and then the rough texture touching his hands ever so briefly as his vision is overtaken by gold, his skin warms and he hears the words in his head without them ever caressing his ears,  _Toss it to me, Kageyama!_  The sound of success, of Hinata’s perfect spike, the sharp intake of the player just across the net as he knew he wouldn’t make it in time, the ricochet of floor and ball just as the whistle of victory pierced the air and announced the end.

It wasn’t a flawless game, but it was theirs.

"Uwahhh!" Hinata inhales as Kageyama pumps his fist once in the air, looking at his palm with a dazzled expression on his face. That last spike had been nothing short of  _perfect_ , and it showed on both their faces. He could feel the grin stretching his lips, though it fell as soon as he exhaled and felt the fatigue finally settle into his bones. It had taken three sets to take the other team down, and the second set had gone into a drawn-out deuce. It was already nine, with the night sky peering through the window through the bars.

By the time they’d finished congratulating the other team and packed away the gym, it was pushing ten. Hinata was, naturally, still bouncing around making friends and demanding a rematch after having gotten shut down for a fourth set. His footsteps as he chased the broom across the floor were light and definitely not the kind any normal person would have had after a game like they’d just played, but then again, it  _was_  Hinata in question. Hinata with the endless stamina and the fit body and -

Yeah, there we went again.

"Ah, Kageyama," Hinata said as he left the storage closet. Turning, Kageyama watched as Hinata wiped his face of sweat with the bottom of his shirt, exposing a tight stomach. "Did you see that last toss the other team did? I want to learn how to do that, too! Do you think we could make something like that work?"

He kept talking (shocker), and despite his best efforts, Kageyama found himself staring at Hinata’s lips and not really listening to what the poor boy was actually saying. He hadn’t been taking as good of care as he should have in the dry winter, as they were a little more chapped than usual, moving with each emotion that passed as quickly as they came as Hinata went on and on about the match. His teeth were flashing with every word, and his tongue would flicker out every once in a while - probably because he felt his chapped lips and was trying to moisten them. For whatever the reason, it didn’t help, especially when he realized that he was reacting to staring at his mouth with every passing breath. 

"…… Kageyama?"

Totally busted, he blinked through the haze that had just started to pull over his eyes and turned away to finish folding the net. “Yeah, we can try it.” Arms looped around his shoulders from behind as loud cheers filled his ears, and as if he’d never settled down, Hinata was back to bouncing off the walls in thrilled earnest.

———————————————-

His bedroom is empty, though not as much as it had been since before he’d started having Hinata come over every once in a while. Where once there had been little more than immaculate stacks of volleyball magazines and theory books and extra school supplies, there was a small bag of clothes, a little container of strawberry candies he wasn’t particularly fond of but enjoyed smelling on Hinata’s breath, a picture of them from their first year victory at the spring games, and a few other trinkets that definitely weren’t there before Hinata had come into his life.

He stares at the picture like he does every night, looks at the way he’s grinning victoriously, looks at the way Hinata’s arm is desperately trying to be on his shoulder but he’s too short to make it work, looks at the way they’re both drenched and obviously exhausted and surrounded by others but so  _pleased_. As always, he pulls the blanket up to his ears as he glances briefly to his bedroom door, then back to the picture frame again, eyes scanning everything carefully before they close and he remembers. The way his arm was on Hinata’s waist in the photo, the way they’re touching and he just remembers everything about that moment - the smell of the gym, the flash of the light from the camera, the way Hinata was vibrating in his shoes next to him, the way Hinata’s skin had felt when Kageyama shifted his hand and brushed arms with him, the way Hinata’s eyes had shimmered brightly and the way that he’d looked at him, the way Kageyama had known then that nope, he was never not going to love this boy.

When he comes, it’s with a strangled grunt of Hinata’s name and guilt because his mom had  _just_ done the laundry, too.

———————————————-

Of course, Hinata’s first demand during practice is to practice that cool toss that had pushed them into deuce yesterday, and, of course, Kageyama can’t say no to that stupid expression on Hinata’s face even if he’d wanted to. Especially not when Hinata’s clutching onto his shirt and standing on his tip toes and begging with eyes as wide and breath smelling like those strawberry candies he wasn’t supposed to have on his strict athlete’s diet but Kageyama won’t ever tell and he  _better_ be the only one getting close enough to know.

The first few tosses are their normal quick, just to warm up. Naturally, the first one has Hinata landing on his feet as a sound that could only be described as a satisfied hiss escapes his mouth, his eyes looking at his palm with joy until he seems to remember what they were  _supposed_ to be doing.

"Oi, Kageyama, that wasn’t the  _kablooy_  toss, that was the  _uwahhh_ toss! Hurry up and give me the other one like you said you would!” He’s bouncing on the heels of his feet earnestly, arms sticking straight out as he pouts and scowls and is so fucking cute that Kageyama feels the little electric jolt from his toes all the way to his hairline. He bites back a short breath of air, grabbing a ball and sending Hinata the strictest look he can manage. _  
_

"I’m warming you up, idiot. Besides, we have to figure out how that toss works before we can do it," he points out. Hinata shakes his head, eyebrows lifting and mouth going askew as he does that thing where he puts on cupid’s outfit and shoots a little arrow into Kageyama’s heart.

"I know you can do it perfectly," he says, as if that’s the answer and Kageyama is the idiot, and he’s suddenly aware of the heavy weight of the ball in his palms and the way Hinata’s hair swooshes with the perplexed tilt of his head, and the way that he’d put chapstick on that morning because his lips look much better today than they did yesterday. And then there’s that breathtaking smile, the one that takes his breath away and gives it back to him in the same moment until his chest feels so full he can hardly stand it. "So come on, toss it to me!"

"Shut up. I have to figure this out."

———————————————-

As he’d suspected, his mother had not been happy about the sheets that had appeared in the laundry room after she’d just washed them, but she was no ignorant lily of the world, and he had clean sheets by his bed when he’d gotten home without any fuss. Still, he felt the tightness in his chest of guilt, and made a point of grabbing a tissue from the box he usually kept on his bookshelf. 

Tonight, he thinks about the way Hinata’s face had looked the moment they finally figured out how that spike worked. Though they’d yet to do it quite right, let alone practice it enough to use it in a real match, the glimmer of excitement at a new technique had stilled his breath and fired up his heart rate. Hinata had been no different, more energetic than usual, and though they’d spent the rest of practice failing to nail it, the electricity remained every time he touched the ball and passed it to Hinata’s eager hand. He’d fallen several times, gotten new bruises to replace the ones that were fading, but every time, he stood up, faced all that intensity towards Kageyama, sweat dripping to the floor right next to Kageyama’s butterfly-ridden stomach. 

( _"One more!"_ )

His chest expands and contracts rapidly with each panting breath, his eyes opening laboriously as he stares at his ceiling, then puts his forearm over his eyes and drops the tissue into the wastebasket by his bed next to the others.

———————————————-

The week passes by slowly during the day, and then all-too fast when classes are over and the unique smell of sweat and gym mix in his nose for the afternoon. Another afternoon passes by with no success on the new spike, and then another, and every day Kageyama feels a centimeter closer to getting it right as Hinata first touches the ball with his fingertips, then his fingers, then brushes it with his palm, then hits it out. 

Today, they will get it right.

"Toss!" Hinata calls out, his fighting spirit charged to maximum, and the thunder of a volleyball leaving his palm and hitting the opposite side of the net rings through Kageyama’s ears with a delicious shiver down his spine. It’s a sound that never gets old, and though it’s matched with a groan from Hinata and the first years watching them because the ball landed out and it still wasn’t the right toss, Kageyama still feels the goosebumps on his forearms in time with the echoes from the rafters of the noise. "One more!"

Again, and again, and again, one more, one more, one more; ball after ball after toss after toss, his arms quivering with exertion and his shirt soaked from where he paused in between tosses to wipe his face clear of sweat, until he’s afraid that another practice - the  _week_  - is going to pass and they will be closer to the end but not there. No, Kageyama thinks while gritting his teeth, they will get this. He can be more precise, he can give a better toss, he can pull more out of Hinata. Together, they’re invincible, they can do anything,  _anything, anything, anything_  - !

" - Whoaaaa!" The first years gape at their senpai, and Kageyama knows from the look on Hinata’s face that they’d done it, he’d seen the ball impact and it had been inside the lines. He finally lands on his feet from that twenty story jump, knees bent and hands clenching into tight fists of victory. Kageyama is no different, his own arms gripping air like he was snatching success itself and holding it to his chest, a whoop escaping him to match that of Hinata’s. And then, their eyes meet, Kageyama grabs another ball, and Hinata’s mouth is as wide as his eyes and Kageyama’s heart soars like the ball over the net.

"One more!"

———————————————-

The taste of those strawberry candies fill his mouth as he lethargically kisses Hinata, fingers curling around those rebellious curls and working both to caress and guide Hinata’s head into perfect position. He doesn’t smell fresh out of the shower, not anymore, but his shampoo’s scent still clings to his hair where it’s tickling Kageyama’s temple. Tendrils of sensation rise the hairs on the back of his neck where Hinata’s fingers are tracing the goosebumps, every inch of their skin melded together beneath Kageyama’s sheets from their explorative lips to their entwined legs.

"You were  _soooo_  good today,” Hinata says as they break the kiss, as breathless as he’d been the first time they’d kissed, like he was never going to get use to the fact that they were as real as the weight of a volleyball in his hand.

"I didn’t have to hold back since my parents aren’t home," Kageyama replies, unable to hide the devious tone in his voice because he knows that’s not what Hinata means but the way Hinata squirms and pouts is absolutely perfect and he can’t  _not_  tease him.

"That’s not what I meant and you know it!" Hinata protests, reaching down through the sheets and grabbing Kageyama with a wild grin on his face. Kageyama feels the strangled spluttering in his throat before he hears it, his face quickly heating up from the sudden fire Hinata lights in his body. "I’ll show you being good because your parents aren’t home…!" 

It’s not the first time he doesn’t have to sink his teeth into Hinata’s throat to muffle his desperate noises or not have to worry about the way his bed makes that little creaking noise every time they rock in a particular way or not have to think about keeping his door locked because of that one time his mom came to wake up him and accidentally found a naked ginger with her son instead of the stupid cat that hated him and how he thinks about how fast his heart going and how he sure hopes that Hinata doesn’t mind the scratches on his back because with the way that idiot’s going Kageyama’s fingernails are going to make a lasting impression on his skin - 

_and it won’t be the last._


End file.
